My Immortal
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Goes with In the End except this is about Ranger. A skip finally puts an end to her. What does Ranger do to take away his pain?


1**Well this goes with my story in the end. It would make more sense if you read that one first but hey don't if you don't want too. Yeah I've been having mental blocks for all of my stories lately and I keep writing more and more and this one I actually finished. Don't worry im not giving up on Repressing Emotions im just not finished writing it yet. Love you all!**

My Immortal

Ranger leaned against the cold, hard wall. His hands crossed out over his chest and his legs spread out in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked at the sea of black that laid before him.

Occasionally someone would come over to him and pat his shoulder saying 'im sorry.' He didn't dare go up the open casket. Not just yet.

Guilt rushed over him, if he hadn't encouraged her so much on bounty hunting then this wouldn't have happened. He took all the blame for himself. Not on Morelli who had watched her die. Not the FTA who was now behind bars with out bail. Only himself.

"Its not your fault." He heard her lovingly voice whisper in his ear. Lately he had been hearing her, seeing her walk to him and sit beside him. Maybe it was just an allusion his mind was playing on him. After all he did take an exceeding amount of pills and drank more often then before.

Mostly because he wanted to see her face another time, to tell her how he truly felt.

_Im as tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

The crowd started to cease and soon only a few people remained. He now decided it was his time to say his last goodbye. He slowly made his way over to the brown, wooden casket. Its contents held the one girl that had changed his view on life, forever.

She looked so peaceful there. Her head laid gently on the white pillow. Blue eyes shut as if she was sleeping. Hands prompted together on her stomach.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. He placed it softly beside her before turning and heading out the door.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He was greeted with pouring rain as he walked towards his porsche. This had been her favorite car of his.

He tried to keep his mind closed of all thought as he drove, but it didn't stop the tears from running down his face.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She had brought light into his life. She brought out the person he thought was long gone.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her exploding cars, how she couldn't last a few months with out a new one. He could of had the roughest of days but when he would see her, all his worry's went away.

But not anymore.

_You use to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now im bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_You voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

HE entered the Rangeman garage and crept his way to the elevator. Instead of going to his apartment right away he went to the fifth floor. The control room held only Bobby and Lester who were abnormally quiet. Taking the effect of the incident just like everyone else was.

He stopped in front of her cubicle. It felt empty, incomplete, just like his heart. Why couldn't she have had a full time job here, occasionally doing field work to feed her hunger for action? If he did that though, he wouldn't have been giving her the room to fly that she needed.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He entered his dark apartment not bothering to flick the lights on. He would just end up turning them back off.

He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of pills he had setting on his counter. He popped three, four, maybe five pills into his mouth, swallowing it down with straight vodka. The last time he did that was about an hour ago. But the pain still hadn't ceased in his head, in his heart. He had been doing this sense he came home after seeing her body on the ground on Stark Street. Just a few days ago.

He quickly become tired and stumbled his way to his bedroom with the bottle of vodka still in his hands. He took one last chug before setting it down on the night stand and laying face down on his bed.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

HE could hear her, see her walked towards him. "You need to stop Ranger! You have so much left to live for! I don't want you to drug your pain away just to be with me!"

He felt her hand brush past his cheek as he reached for the night stand and drank the rest. He could feel himself fading away. Going to join her forever more.

This is what he wanted. This is what would end his terrible misery. He had no worries about what would happen to his beloved company, he was sure that Tank would take care of it. Julie's life would be so much safer also, no more people to use her to get revenge on me.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_And though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

He felt himself floating into the air. He looked down at his motionless body, the miserable life that he was now leaving behind. He looked to the sky and saw Stephanie waiting for him. Beautiful white wings sprouted out of her back. Looks like now she can truly fly. When he finally reached her she hit him playfully in the chest.

"You shouldn't have done that. There's no way to go back now. You could have lived with out me, Ranger. God your so stubborn!" She tried to stay serious but she couldn't help but smile, happy that he was there with her. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the note he had laid in her coffin. So she did get it, not that it mattered anymore, he could now tell her everything he couldn't say before.

"Babe." One word was all that really needed to be said. He wrapped his arms around her and tightly held on. Wings spread out of his own back. Nothing now could tear them apart.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

**So there it is! Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
